Super fic très poussverique approuvée par Jean Pierre Coffe
by DFrNekfo
Summary: Une super bonne fic approuvée par Jean Pierre Coffe , Yanis Saindou Madi , écrite par un auteur incroyablement doué je parle bien sur du jeune mais talentueux NekoGallame2401-X et aidé par Diablox9. Budget donné par Morsay.


chapitre 1 : une lumiere étrange

notre histoire commence a Paris willis joue à la

pokémon platineen wi-fi. Il fait équipe avec Lucas contre

Yanis et Jack il fait un tournoi avec ses amies

willis: go carchacroc!  
l  
ucas:go lagron!

yanis: à toi lucario!

jack:tygnon!

willis:carchacroc draco météore tygnon est KO

lucas:lagron giclédo lucario est KO

l'équipe willis l'emporte!  
cette derniere:vous vous etes bien battu!

équipe yanis: merci et vous aussi!

équipe willis: ouais mais on va affronter l'équipe internationale championne du monde l 'équipe cinthya.

la finale commence

cynthya: a toi braségalie!

élia: leuphorie go!

willis: vas y gallame!

lucas:vas y scorvol!

élia: leuphorie bomb-oeuf pv gallame 70/170

willis: gallame vampipoing!

lucas:scorvol machou!

cinthya le coupa.

cinthya:brasagalie stratopercute! scorvol est KO

willis: gallame déflagration!

cintya: la meme chose !  
quand tout a coup une lumiere aspira willis lucas cinthya élia yanis

tout le monde :AHHH!  
les ds aussi furent aspiré ; Jack n'y comprit rien. Il se jeta dans la lumiere mais le portail se ferma

Personne? Bon je mets la suite ... Je me nomme Willis

Chapitre 2: Le nouveau monde

Tout le monde est tombé dans un gouffre bizzare, avant d'attérir sur une colline.

willis:Ou sommes nous?

élia : Je ne sais pas.

cinthya et yanis: C'est ça le prix top secret?

lucas:J'en sais trop rien mais au faite où est jack ?

willis: Eh bien.

narateur: A l'heure qu'il est jack se gave de hamburgers se fichant completement de vous.

cinthya:Bon je vais apeller mon père tut tut mut bip.

Allo? Allo?! MINCE la batterie est a plat et votre portable marche?

perssone: Mon portable fonctionne !

willis:Eh bien à premiere vue cette végétation me dit quelque chose.

Yanis:Moi aussi elle me dit quelque chose.

cinthya et élia: Regardez là !

les trois garçons: Des baies orans.

tous le monde: Attendez s'il y a des baies orans ça veux dire que nous sommes dans le monde des mondes des pokémon !

quand soudain une seisme commença.

élia: Wouah.

lucas: Ca c'est une attaque seisme.

un tarsal arriva tenant un oeuf.

tarsal: Wouah !

PUB FICS

Dans cette fics certains pokémon parle alors ne soyez pas supris.

C'ETAIT LA BUP FICS

willis: Comment tu parles toi ?

tarsal:Bah eh bien ça vient tout seul.

willis Sinon c'était quoi cette secousse?

tarsal: C'était un rinastoc au ordre des maitres des ténebres.

cinthya:Les maitres des tenebres ?

une secousse recommença.

tarsal Acrochez vous!

A SUIVRE

Chapitre 3 : Le premier combat de Willis

La secousse se calma.

Tarsal : ouf !

Lucas (secouer) : wouah ce rinastoc n'y va pas de main morte.

Willis : à qui le dis tu ?

Tarsal : j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Tous : quoi ?

Tarsal : depuis 1 mois les 4 maîtres des ténèbres mettent le monde à feu et à sang et vu ce qui se passait les professeurs chen sekko sorbier celui de johto (je ne sais plus quelle est son nom) et arceus lui même décidèrent d'appeler 5 personnes et vous êtes ces 5 personnes nommées les pokésauvers et vous devez sauvez notre monde.

Willis : D'accord mais comment faire ?

Tarsal : Willis tu es mon partenaire ! Prend ta ds.

Willis : O.K.

Tarsal : maintenant tiens la en disant poké- mental up.

Willis: O.K poké-mental up!

Tarsal: tarsal pokévolutionne en …..

Kirlia: le charme psychique Kirlia !

Kirlia : on y va.

Tout le monde : D'accord.

Kirlia : je vais te battre rinastoc.

Rinastoc : Groar !

Willis : Fais attention il à quelque chose de diffèrent.

Kirlia : bien attaque charge.

Rinastoc utilisas l'attaque marteau- poing

Willis : soutiens le marteau poing avec psycho et donne lui un coup sur la tête avec son poing

Rinastoc : Hein ? Houarg !

Rinastoc attaque lame de roc puissance maximal

Elia : ce rinastoc à un anneau étrange c'est ça qui doit le rendre obscur

Willis : D'accord Kirlia attaque feuillemagik sur l'anneau noir  
L'anneau noir se brisa

Cynthia : Houra !

Rinastoc : Je suis désolé ce garçon il disait s'appeler l'empereur des pokémons

Kirlia : ce doit être lui le maître des maîtres des ténèbres

Soudain 2 poussifeu se faisant attaquer par un noctunoir courèrre

Poussifeu1 : aie !

Cynthia : je pense que c'est mon partenaire car braségalie est mon pokémon préféré

Lucas : allons l'aider

Tous le monde : O.K

Les poussifeu se feront-ils tuer ou sauver. vous le saurez dans le chapitre 4 intitulé 'Le sacrifice de poussifeu '

Chapitre 4 : le sacrifice de Poussifeu

Une ombre lança un ball'ombre sur poussifeu2.

Poussifeu1 :!

Poussifeu2 Esquivât l'attaque de l'ombre.

Poussifeu2 : Ouf dit il en préparant quelque chose.

Poussifeu1 : Poussifeu prête ?

Poussifeu2 : Oui !

Kirlia : Hein ?

Poussifeu2 : Attaque flammèche.

L'attaque flammèche venait sur poussifeu1.

Poussifeu1 : Picpic feu.

Cynthia : Une combinaison ?

Lucas : Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Poussifeu1 : RRAAHH prend ça ! Picpic feu !

Ombre: Hugh.

Elia: In… Incroyable.

Cynthia : Poussifeus !

Poussifeu1et2 : Qui es tu ?... ! Ah tu es un des six pokésauvers et ma partenaire cynthia.

Cynthia : Oui je pense…

Willis : Cynthia attention ! Rune protect kirlia.

Kirlia: Oui!

Un ball'ombre frappa le rune protect.

Cynthia : Ah

L'ombre se montra

? : Je m'appelle Noctunoir je suis l'un des quatre maîtres des ténèbres.

Gallame2401 : tiens, voila gallame2401 qui se balade par là maintenant je donne la description des pokémons noctunoir pokémon type spectre ses attaques sont vibrobscur prélèvement du destin ball'ombre et une super attaque nommée méga ball'ombre.

Willis :un maître des ténèbres ?

Noctunoir : oui et prend déjà ce vibrobscur.

Kirlia :je me sens faible.*soupir*

Kirlia redevint un tarsal.

Tarsal :Je n'avais plus d'énergie alors je suis redevenu une base.

Poussifeus :Vite l'évolution.

Cynthia :Oui ! Poké mental up !

Poussifeus :Poussifeu pokévolutionne en…

Galifeu :Le poulet de combat galifeu !

Gallame2401 :Galifeu pokémon type feu :combat ses attaques sont poing  
feu flammèche combo-griffes et stratopercut.

Galifeu1 :Bon poing feu !

Le vibrobscur a été détruit par le poing feu.

Noctunoir :Vibrobscur !

Galifeu2 Flammèche !

Noctunoir :Argh !

Galifeu2 :Galifeu maintenant !

Noctunoir :Jamais méga ball'ombre.

Willis :Tarsal repokévolutionne.

Tarsal :Oui maintenant je peux le faire.

Willis :Poké mental up !

Tarsal :Tarsal pokévolutionne en…

Kirlia :Kirlia

Willis :Cynthia non ne les protèges pas !

Cynthia :Si !

Cynthia se montra devant les galifeus.

Kirlia :Rune protect.

Noctunoir :Zut ne sous estime pas LE POUVOIR OBSCUR ! Absorption.

Kirlia et galifeu1et2 :Non…

Tous les pokémons sont redevenu des bases.

Noctunoir :Les pokésauvers vont MOURIR des leurs entrée dans ce monde.

Poussifeu2 :Bon laissez moi ça.

Lucas :Hein ?

Une lumière jaune entoura poussifeu2.

Poussifeu2 :Adieu cinthya contente de t'avoir rencontrer.

Poussifeu1 :NON !

Poussifeu2 :Attaque super rapace je vais te transpercer noctunoir.

Noctunoir(sur le point de mourir) : Attaque prélèvement du destin argh !

Poussifeu2 :Désolé cinthya mais je l'ai vaincu malheureusement c'est fini pour moi soeurette prend soin de cinthya.

Une lumière verte pleine d'étincelle entoura poussifeu2 .

Noctunoir :Mort subite !

Une aiguille noire et géante fonça sur cinthya et moi.(willis pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas c'est moi)

Poussifeu2 :Adieu…

Poussifeu2 servi de bouclier à moi et cinthya.

Poussifeu2 :Au revoir…

Poussifeu2 se brisa en de milliers de morceau qui disparurent aussitôt.

Noctunoir :Moua ah ah ah !

Il disparu aussitôt de la même manière que poussifeu.

Cinthya et Poussifeu :Poussifeu…

Cynthia et Poussifeu :BBOOOOOUUUUUUU OOOOOOOUUUU *snif**sanglot*.

Tous :…*ne veulent rien de peur que cela attriste encore plus cynthia*.

Soudain arceus apparut .

Arceus :SALUTATIONS ELUS.

Tous :Bonjour..

Arceus :C'EST VOUS LES POKESAUVERS ?

Les pokésauvers :Oui…

Arceus :POUSSIFEU OU EST TA SŒUR ?

Poussifeu :Eh bien elle est…*snif*.

Arceus :MORTE…EH BIEN POUR QUE VOUS PUISSEZ BATTRE LES MAITRES DES TENEBRES ET POUR NE PAS FAIRE DE BETISES COMME SACRIFIER POUSSIFEU JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE SUBIR UN ENTRAINEMENT SPECIAL A CHARBOURG !

A SUIVRE…

Quel est cet entraînement dont parle arceus ? Que font les pokésauvers ici ? Vous le saurez dans la chapitre 5 nommée :futon,doton,katon,raiton,suiton entraînement spéciale a charbourg

Chapitre 5 : futon, doton, katon, raiton entraînement spécial a charbourg.

Willis : nous n'avons jamais voulu sauvez ce monde on veut juste rentrée chez nous.  
Arceus : vous ne pourrez pas rentrée chez vous. Pas tant que vous n'auriez pas sauvez ce monde !  
Elia : et ou sont nos pokémon ?  
Arceus : Ils sont ici ptiravie, riolu et gobou  
Goubou : oui c'est lucas mon partenaire  
Elia : ptiravie est MA partenaire.  
Ptiravie : Oui !  
Riolu :… quand je pense que je vais devoir m'allier a ce type pour vaincre les maîtres des ténèbres...  
Yanis : hein ?  
Riolu : son aura est faible comparer aux autres !  
Arceus : LA FERME RIOLU !  
Riolu :O.K O.K ca va  
Arceus :bon montez sur mon dos.  
Tous : d'accord !  
Nous nous envolons en direction charbourg  
Willis (regardant en bas) : que se passe t-il ?  
Pierrick : arceus ces pokémons aux anneaux noirs ils nous attaques !  
Arceus : POKESAUVERS VITE A L' ARENE DE CHARBOURG. SI VOUS TAPOTEZ UNE FOIS L'IMAGE DU BADGE CHARBON IL Y AURA UN PASSAGE SECRET. PRENEZ, C'EST LA MATIERE QUI A CREEE LES MAITRES DES TENEBRES LE CRISTAL D'OMBRE.  
Willis : a quoi sert t il ?  
Arceus : A DETECTER LE POUVOIR OBSCUR PRENEZ LE !  
Lucas : je le garde !  
A l'arène…  
Yanis : je vais tapo…  
Willis : je vais tapotez !  
Yanis :L et *bip* !  
Yanis : m'énerve !  
Riolu :*transmission de pensée a Yanis* : Lucas tu es un cas desepéré, alors FERME LA AVEC TES PENSEES !  
Yanis :(il lit dans mes pensées O.K)  
Willis : ce sont qui eu ?  
Tout à coup deux hommes et une femme étaient devant nous.

Les deux hommes et la femme : 'Bienvenue ! Nous sommes les maîtres des jutsu, nous allons vous entraîner à maîtriser les jutsus'  
Lucas : on commence ?  
?:Oui je m'appelle Rraga  
?: je appelle Rimaté  
?: et moi Tourna  
Tourna : voici les groupes toi ! Et toi ! (Il me désignait ainsi que Cinthya)

Rraga : Yanis me suis et les derniers suivent Rimaté !

Un entraînement plus tard….

Toruna : vos amis sont déjà à l'arène. Tenez, voici 2 parchemins chacun allez y !

Nous nous sommes hatez en direction de l'arène

Lucas : d'après le cristal d'ombre que j'ai installé dans toutes les DS les poké sont au Nord et à l'Est. je vais faire les groupes : Moi, Will...?  
Soudain, un présence, mais c'est ...Jack !

PUB FICS  
Jack est le demi finaliste du championnat du prit top secrets  
C'ETAIT LA BUP FICS

Jack : on est 6 JE vais faire les groupes : Lucas, Willis et Cinthya au nord. Le reste, à l'Est

Débugant : Pas de problème !

Gallame2401 : Voici les caractéristique de Dégubant : pokémon type combat. Son double pied coup d'poing et tour rapide sont ses seules attaques.

Jack : on y va !  
Lucas : poké mental up !  
Goubou : gobou pokévolutionne en…  
Arène : les grands poissons boue maîtres !

Gallame2401 : Voici les caractéristiques de FLOBIO : maîtres pokémon type eau/sol ses attaques sont tir de boue pistolet à O surf Ocroupie

Lucas : fais un surf sur l'Est !  
Et un autre au Nord  
Nous nous envolons tous sur le surf. Mon équipe a l'est, celle de jack au nord.

Poussifeu : évolution a volonté !  
Tous : mais bien sur poké mental up !  
Débugant, Tarsal, poussifeu, ptiravie : Débugant, Tarsal, poussifeu, ptiravie pokévolutionne en ….  
Kirlia, Galifeu, Tygnon, leveinard : Kirlia, Galifeu, Tygnon, leveinard !  
Yanis : tu ne te transformes pas riolu ?  
Riolu : non je vaut bien une première forme évoluer  
Yanis : Ah bon…  
NOTE : Yanis maîtrise l'aura donc devint vite le complice de Riolu

Nous nous éloignons jusqu' a l'endroit où sont les pokémons  
Coté willis  
Willis : eh !  
Lucas : quoi willis ?  
Willis : c'est anneaux noirs ressemblent a celui que le rinastoc qu'a affronter kirlia avait  
Lucas : Flobio pose nous !  
Arène : O.K !  
Les pokésauvers réussiront ils à détruire les anneaux noirs ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre nommé : bataille sans merci Dark Kirlia ?!

Il faut sauvez charbourg !


End file.
